SAW VIII: THE BEGINNING
by E. Ethan Pritchard
Summary: A film adaption of SAW: The Beginning, SAW VIII presents Andy Samuels, who gets hurreled into Jigsaw's past. Based off of the unreleased "UNCUT" version of the story, SAW VIII is full of suspense, action, and everything a SAW fan wants.


**SAW VIII: THE BEGINNING**

(The scene begins with a man in a clear box, with two lights shining on him. As the camera zooms in towards him, the other lights in the room turn on and the man wakes up. The box is revealed to be a locker made of safety glass, with six tubes connected to the locker and six jugs of water. The man's hands are outside the locker, held by metal cuffs. The man starts to panic when he sees the water and tries to break out.)

Man:

HELP! GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF THIS THING!

(A television turns on, revealing Billy, whose head turns to face the man.)

Billy:

Hello Andrew. You have been a good man, sacrificing your life for others...except for one. I'd like to play a game. For years, you have been a part-time lifeguard, saving others lives. However, I have been informed that you let an old enemy of yours die, just watching as the water filled his lungs.

Andy:

THAT'S NOT TRUE! GODDAMNIT!

Billy:

Now you must save yourself from the thing you have saved others from. In five minutes, that locker will be completely filled with water. You must unlock the locker using only your hands and the mirror attached to the timer. The code is 52...45...0. Live or die...make your choice.

(Two of the jugs start to fill the locker and Andy tries to turn the lock, but keeps fumbling it.)

Andy:

SHIT! YOU SICK FUCK!

(The lock clicks when it hits 52, and the two other jugs start to fill the locker. Andy gets knocked over and screams in pain. He gets back up and starts to turn the lock again.)

Andy:

HELP! HELP!

(The lock clicks as it hits 45, and the final two jugs start to fill the locker. Andy struggles trying to get air.)

Andy:

AAAAAH! AAAAAH!

(The lock hits 0, and the door opens, along with the metal cuffs holding Andy's wrists. Andy coughs, gasping for air. A Pighead comes and grabs Andy by the neck, lifting him up onto his feet.)

Pighead:

My boss would like to see you, Mr. Samuels.

(The scene changes to a small room, filled with recording equipment such as voice mixers, video cameras, and TV's. Billy is leaning on a desk. Hoffman has back to Andy and turns his chair towards him.)

Hoffman:

Well, Andrew. You survived. How do you feel? Grateful?

Andy:

You wanna know how I feel? I feel like I wanna goddamn kill you. YOU HEAR THAT? I WANT TO FUCKING KILL YOU!

Hoffman:

I'm used to that answer.

Andy:

Why the fuck do you do this stuff?

(Hoffman sighs and puts a knife and a mask on the desk. He leans back into his chair and looks at the objects then at Andy.)

Hoffman:

I will tell you why...then, at the end of the story, you can either choose to kill me, or to join me as an avenging angel. Let's start with the original Jigsaw...

(Cecil is sitting in a chair, while John Kramer comes out, holding a weird contraption, with knifes in the front.)

Cecil:

WHOA! Now, what the fuck is that?

John:

It's the tool...that's going to save your life. I want to play a game.

(John sets up the trap, and Cecil jumps.)

John:

Your life is a lie, Cecil. Now comes the moment of truth. As a drug addict and a thief, you prayed upon the kindness of others to fuel your addiction. Today, we are bringing the ugliness inside you out into the open. In order to stay alive, you just have to match your face with the ugliness of your soul. You just lean forward. Into the knives with your face. Press hard enough and you'll release the arm and the leg restraints that bind you. Press hard though, and you'll be free.

Cecil:

YOU SICK FUCK! FUCK YOU!

John:

Or...you can sit lightly...and bleed onto the floor. Live or die, Cecil...make your choice.

Cecil:

FUCK YOU! HELP!

(Cecil leans into the knifes, groaning and screaming in pain each time he goes back and forth. He starts to shake and the chair breaks. He slips on his own blood, and then gets up, looking mad at John.)

Cecil:

You're dead...you're fucking dead...FUCKING DEAD!

(Cecil seizes John, but John steps aside, and Cecil falls into razor wire. He scrambles around as John looks at his clipboard. The scene changes back to current time, in the recording room.)

Hoffman:

Cecil ended up bleeding to death in the wire, but it gave John inspiration for a trap I'll tell you about later on. But here's what happens if a couple lies to each other with John watching.

(The scene changes to a large public restroom, with the toilets and sinks uprooted. In the middle are two metal tables with two people strapped in. Both of the people are wearing headphones connected to a lie detector. The male wakes up and tries to get out of the straps.)

Man:

Wha? What the-? HELP! AAAH!

Woman:

Randy? What's happening?

(A television turns on, showing Billy, who turns to face them.)

Billy:

Hello Randy...Wendy. You two live in lives of lies, but never come to face the truth. I want to play a game. As soon as this message is over, two pressed will be lowered to your faces. In one minute, one of you will have your face crushed. The only way to escape is to confess all of your lies you have told each other in your relationship. If you both don't tell all of your lies, the person who told the most will live. If you come across a secret you just can't bear to part with, all you have to do is press the button next to your one of your ears, and you'll die a fast and quick death. Live or die...make your choice.

(Two presses flip up above their faces and the timer starts. The presses start to lower and they start to panic.)

Randy:

I kissed Lily Sanders at the prom last year!

(Wendy starts to panic more and screams.)

Wendy:

I wanted to propose to you last year, but had second thoughts.

(The lie detector beeps and Wendy's press goes down faster. Randy looks at her as she screams louder.)

Randy:

I wanted to get in a relationship with Vera George once!

(Wendy screams louder at the press starts to come her nose. Randy looks at her, then the button next to his ear. He hits the button and from a low angle view, the press is shown going down, crushing Randy's head. The event is shown off-screen. The press above Wendy goes up and the straps release her. She goes over to Randy and starts to cry. The result from the crushing is shown. The door to the restroom opens and a woman, shadowed comes to Wendy, pointing a gun at her.)

Mystery Woman:

You don't deserve to live.

(The woman shoots Wendy is the head and leaves, shutting off the lights and locking the door. The scene changes back to the recording studio, where Andy is smoking a cigarette. He takes the cigarette out of mouth and blows smoke out of his mouth.)

Andy:

So, a man saved a woman from getting her fucking head crushed by crushing his own, and then he kills her. That's fucking sick.

Hoffman:

That's just it. John didn't do it. We thought it was another man, but we were proved false.

(The scene changes to a dark room, where a man is hanging, tied by the feet and hands. He wakes up and tries to get out. Lights on the ground turn on and reveal hundreds of syringes sticking up towards him.)

Man:

HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! ANYBODY FUCKING HELP ME!

(A voice speaks through two speakers on the ceiling.)

Billy:

Hello, Frank. You have judged people on the way they look and shunned them if they aren't, as you say, beautiful. I want to play a game. There are three people in the room next to you. They were also judged by you when you were a child. They are your third grade teacher, Mrs. Fleming, your mother's landlord, Mr. Beach, and your "arch-nemesis," Dean Heath. All of their fates, and yours, lie in your filthy hands. If you tell them the things you called them, you will be placed onto a platform and they will be put to safety. However, if you don't manage to do so, those syringes will bring out the ugly in you, and the others will be killed. Live or die, Frank...make your choice.

(The floor of syringes starts to rise and Frank starts to panic.)

Frank:

FUCK! SOMEONE HELP ME! AAAAH!

(The syringes start to hit Billy.)

Frank:

(crying) Mrs. Fleming, I wrote "Mrs. Fleming is a big fat ass" in my notebook during class once.

Mrs. Fleming:

Oh, Frank. I forgive you...just get us out of this.

(The floor lowers a bit and starts to go up again.)

Frank:

Ah! Mr. Beach, I called you a man-whore and a player behind your back when I saw you kissing that woman in a red dress one night. Oh, dear God...

Mr. Beach

Frank, why? Well, I forgive you...that was sort of naughty of me.

(The floor lowers a bit and starts to go up again.)

Frank:

Shit! Goddamnit...Dean...I called you a fat dick-licker when we were in high school.

Dean:

WHAT THE FUCK? YOU SERIOUSLY CALLED ME THAT?

(The syringes start to go through Frank's skin.)

Frank:

FORGIVE ME IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!

Dean:

...I forgive you.

(Clanking is heard and Mrs. Fleming, Mr. Beach, and Dean fall onto a floor of circular saws, which slices them to bits. The scene then shows Frank's aftermath, who was punctured their the skin by the needles, leaving numerous sores, and trouble blood loss. The scene changes back to the recording studio, where Andy puts out his cigarette.)

Andy:

Well, if Frank didn't do it...who did killed Wendy?

(The scene changes to a woman wearing metal headgear resembling a closed beartrap. The woman is revealed to be strapped in by cloth and straps and sitting in a chair, tied at the arms. She struggles and tries to get out, but fails. A television turns on and shows a puppet, who turns to face her.)

Billy:

Hello Amanda. You don't know me, but I know you. I want to play a game. Here's what happens if you lose.

(The cameraman switches the camera to a cement head with the trap.)

Billy:

The device you're wearing is hooked into your upper and lower jaws. If the timer in the back goes off, your mouth will be permanently ripped open. Think of it like...a Reverse Beartrap. Here...I'll show you.

(The cameraman does a close-up of the cement head. There is ticking, and then the head explodes, with the trap opening.)

Billy:

There is only one key to open the device. It's in the stomach of your dead cellmate. Look around, Amanda. Know that I'm not lying. Better hurry up. Live or die...make your choice.

(The television turns off, and a fast 360 spin shows Amanda breaking out of the restraints. A string is shown to be coming out of the device as she gets up and the timer starts. Another 360 spin is shown of her screaming and shaking. It then shows Amanda walking over to a "dead" cellmate and she picks up a knife. The cellmate's eyes open, and Amanda panics. She stabs him, finds the key, and gets the trap off of her head just before it opens. She breaks down and cries. Billy then rides in on his tricycle.)

Billy:

Congratulations. You are still alive. Most people are so ungrateful to be alive. But not you...not anymore.

(The scene changes to the recording studio, with Andy having a disgusted look on his face.)

Hoffman:

What's wrong?

Andy:

Avenging Angel? More like "Twisted Fuck."

(Andy seizes the knife and tries to stab Hoffman, who dodges it. The two get in a struggle. Hoffman is cut by the blade, but he wins by knocking Andy over the head. When Andy wakes up, he has been tied up, with "The Reverse Beartrap 1.5" on his head. Two hours have passed since the struggle. A television turns on showing Hoffman.)

Hoffman:

Hey Andy. Remember me? You know, we could have be great partners. Unfortunately, you decided to scratch me. So, I have put you in the Reverse Beartrap, but with some modifications. It will rip your jaw in 45 seconds instead of 60. The only key is found in the building, but once you leave the room, the timer will start. Good luck, oh, and I forgive you for calling me a twisted fuck.

(The television turns off and a fast 360 spin is done, showing Andy getting out of the chair. He tries to get out of the room, but the knob falls off of the door. He smashes a window, which is revealed to be a one-way mirror. He goes into the bathroom from the first Saw film, showing the decaying corpses of past characters. The timer starts and he panics. After looking for the key for a while, he spins in panic and falls over, breaking the timer. The trap fails, and he gets the key, which is in the ribcage of Adam Stanheight. He unlocks the trap and leaves the room.)

Hoffman:

You can either get more of those, or join me. Which is better?

(Hoffman offers his hand and Andy accepts. The scene changes to the end of Saw 3D, after Jill Tuck's jaw has been ripped by The Reverse Beartrap 2.0. Hoffman is attacked by three Pigheads and beat down. He falls and one of the Pigheads starts to take off his mask. This is cut short.)

Hoffman:

What the fuck...?

(The scene changes to the bathroom, with the lights turning on and flashbacks of Dr. Gordon, who is revealed to be the Pighead. Hoffman tries to pull the chain off, but is unsuccessful. He then notices the hacksaw and tries to get it, but Gordon uses his cane to pull it away from him. He picks it up.)

Dr. Gordon:

I don't think so.

(Dr. Gordon throws the saw, which breaks, out of the room. Hoffman gets up and starts yelling at Hoffman.)

Hoffman:

WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? HUH?

(Dr. Gordon looks at his severed foot from "Saw" and then turns out the light, about to leave the room.)

Hoffman:

NO! FUCK YOU! NOOOOO!

Dr. Gordon:

GAME OVER!

(Just before Dr. Gordon closes the door, Andy is seen in the background, revealing he had affiliated with Gordon.)

Andy:

So, Lawrence...what made you torture Hoffman...the same way John tortured you and Adam?

(Dr. Gordon takes a deep breath and then walks back over to Andy.)

Dr. Gordon:

I made a promise. I wasn't gonna break it.

Andy:

Well, what was it?

Dr. Gordon:

John's final plea to me was...that if Jill was hurt in anyway...to find and kill whoever did hurt her. That person...was Hoffman.

(The final shot of the film is inside the bathroom, with Hoffman crying and a close-up of a tile on the bathroom wall. It falls off, and an eye is seen peeking through a hole. The movie's theme, "Hello Zepp," is then played, ending the film.


End file.
